The Story of Icepaw
by wolfhorse
Summary: Icepaw is Tigerstar's granddaughter. Icepaw was born in the midst of war. Every Clan wants her for some reason. And Icepaw wants to find out why. Follow the story of her life. Please review! [COMPLETE]
1. Pt1 Icepaw and Her Adventure

R&R I created another fic. Third! My story, my characters! Do as I say so! R&R! Takes place in ShadowClan most of the time.

* * *

Chapter 1: Icepaw and her Adventure

Icepaw walked into the mud again. It had been since dawn that she had been out here. Wildtail wanted her to catch some fresh-kill before dusk, and she still had not found any prey. Her white fur was covered in mud, but she did not care. Blacktooth did not go easy on Tigerpaw, either, nor Jaggedwind on Singepaw.

Tigerpaw and her were very close. They had been born on the same day, but they were not brother and sister. Singepaw, on the other hand, was very mean like his mentor. Icepaw thought Jaggedwind was Singepaw's father, even though he said he was not.

"A mouse!" she purred as she pounced on a tiny wood mouse. She began to carry it back to camp, but something caught her eye. She trotted over to it, and put down her mouse. The figure shot forward, knocking her out with a swipe of it's paw.

* * *

Icepaw woke in a dark place, a stinging pain making her head throb. She groaned. "Ugh…what did I get myself into?" Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Where was she? She opened her mouth and drank in the scents.

RiverClan. And ThunderClan.

Then, Blackfire, the RiverClan deputy, stalked over to her. His huge paws stopped in front of her and Icepaw gazed up at him. He lowered his face in front of hers. She could smell his breath, reeking of fish. "It's a good thing Snowcloud found you," he growled. She flattened her ears on her head. Snowcloud was a warrior in ThunderClan. "Back off!" Rippedstar, the RiverClan leader, hissed to his deputy.

Icepaw dipped her head respectfully. Rippedstar advanced forward, paws stepping on twigs in the den. The tom roughly grabbed the scuff of her neck and carried her out. The light outside made Icepaw's eyes sting, but she kept them open. She saw Fallenstar restlessly pacing the small clearing. She was definitely in trouble. His eyes burned with fire, and she cringed.

Rippedstar dropped her in front of her leader. Fallenstar hissed something to him, and Rippedstar smiled.

"Very well," the tom snorted.

"Come on, Icepaw," Fallenstar hissed while grabbing her scruff.

* * *

Fernstar, the ThunderClan leader, and her deputy Wildwind hissed at them as they passed. "I told you never to go in RiverClan territory!" came Fallenstar's muffled growl. Icepaw looked around, staring into the eyes of ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors. "Why are they grouped together?"

"They have formed a truce."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me that now!"

Icepaw looked back up at her father and leader. Ever since Fernstar became leader, everything in the forest seemed different. She was born in the midst of a war, and every Clan wanted her. Not Tigerpaw or Singepaw, but her. Why? She had no idea. Her father had been so angry now that all of the Clans had taken her once, because they had stolen ShadowClan land.

"I am sorry, father," she whimpered.

Fallenstar's eyes softened. "It's okay, Icepaw. You do not mean it."

When they reached camp, Wildtail and the rest of the warriors gave her hostile stares a welcoming. Fallenstar dropped her beside Tigerpaw. He disappeared inside of his den. _This is going to be a long day_, Icepaw thought sadly.

* * *

R&R Next, Clan Allegiances. That simple Read & Review! 


	2. Pt1 Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES ARE COMING. No seriously, here they are. A bunch of warriors. I thank Tigerstripe for reviewing.

ShadowClan

Leader:

Fallenstar—black and gray tom.

Deputy:

Brokenwind—black tom.

Medicine Cat:

Silverwind—silver she-cat.

Warriors:

Wildtail—pale gray she-cat.

Apprentice: Icepaw

Jaggedwind—dark gray tom.

Apprentice: Singepaw

Blacktooth—black tom.

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Russetcloud—ginger she-cat.

Oakfur—dark brown tom.

Spottedpelt—mottled gray she-cat.

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Bramblenose—mottled black and brown tom.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Ravenshadow—sleek black tom.

Mudshadow—brown she-cat.

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Mossclaw—light brown she-cat.

Apprentices:

Icepaw—white she-cat.

Singepaw—light gray tom.

Tigerpaw—ginger and black tom.

Runningpaw—swift calico tom.

Darkpaw—jet black tom.

Leopardpaw—unusually golden tabby she-cat.

Queens:

Mudpoppy—brown tabby.

Softcloud—calico queen.

Swiftflower—small gray tabby.

Elders:

Dapplefur—blue-gray she-cat.

RiverClan

Leader:

Rippedstar—brown and gray tabby tom.

Deputy:

Blackfire—black and silver tabby, tom, huge gray paws.

Medicine Cat:

Fernheart—light gray she-cat.

Warriors:

Darknose—dark ginger tabby tom.

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Lightfang—golden tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Bloodpaw

Dawnpelt—light colored tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Leafeyes—mixed-colored she-cat.

Softear—kind, green-eyed tabby tom.

Redwind—red and ginger tom.

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Leopardheart—spotted tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Grayeyes—gray tabby tom.

Brightface—golden and ginger tabby she-cat.

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw—almost looks like a leopard, she-cat, greenish-blue eyes.

Bloodpaw—tan and ginger tom.

Sunpaw—golden and black tabby she-cat.

Blackpaw—black tom.

Silverpaw—silver tabby she-cat.

Queens:

Heavyclaw—dark brown and gray tabby.

Leopardbelly—golden tabby with black stripes around her tail.

Elders:

Darkpelt—dark warrior tom.

Sandtail—pale ginger she-cat.

ThunderClan

Leader:

Fernstar—calico she-cat.

Deputy:

Wildwind—pale gray and black tom.

Medicine Cat:

Cinderstorm—pale gray tom.

Warriors:

Dragontail—golden gray tabby tom.

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Spottedfoot—mottled dark brown tom.

Fernclaw—jet black she-cat.

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Whiteshadow—white and gray tom.

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Rippedface—dark tan tabby she-cat.

Heavythroat—striped black she-cat.

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Tigerbelly—pale black tom.

Brackenpelt—bracken colored she-cat.

Thornface—dark gray and white tom.

Bramblestep—black and dark brown tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Snowcloud—white and black she-cat.

Apprentices:

Mudpaw—brown tabby tom.

Swiftpaw—gray tom with long hair.

Mousepaw—gray she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Wildpaw—dark golden tabby she-cat.

Dragonpaw—pale golden tom, amber eyes.

Queens:

Sunflower—golden, black, and brown tabby.

Elders:

Mossstorm—silvery-blue-gray she-cat.

WindClan

Leader:

Sandstar—ginger she-cat

Deputy:

Runningpelt—small tabby tom.

Medicine Cat:

Greencloud—pale tabby she-cat.

Warriors:

Fishwind—tan and white tom.

Brindlefur—black and white she-cat.

Apprentice: Lostpaw

Faststripe—swift tan tom.

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Crookedfur—mottled dark brown striped tom.

Loudpelt—small tabby she-cat.

Goldenfang—golden-brown tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Tallpaw

Eagletooth—light brown tom.

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Jaggedstep—striped white tom.

Apprentices:

Lostpaw—brown and black tom, Icepaw's brother.

Dustpaw—dusty-gray tom.

Tallpaw—white she-cat with ginger spots.

Maplepaw—very light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Fernfur—black and white tabby with gray splotches.

Elders:

Wetclaw—gray-black tom.


	3. Pt1 The Battle

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School, pets going ballistic, my dad drunk all the time, and my brother fighting in the war as well, I haven't been able to update ANY of my stories!I THANK MY REVIEWERS!Anyway, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Battle

Icepaw, Tigerpaw, and Singepaw all scuffled about the clearing. The older apprentices, Runningpaw, Leopardpaw, and Darkpaw, sat licking their chest fur. Brokenwind, Russetcloud, and Oakfur had returned with fresh-kill, and the queens sat washing their kits in the sun. As the elder Dapplefur spat at Mossclaw for not changing her bedding, Fallenstar spoke with the mentors and other warriors. It seemed like a normal day for ShadowClan, until, that is, Ravenshadow burst into camp, yowling about ThunderClan warriors in the territory.

"Fernstar is leading the strongest warriors to Twisted Glade!" he yowled.

The apprentices stopped. The warriors and queens stared at him. Dapplefur went silent.

"Then we must not let them have it!" hissed Fallenstar. "Brokenwind, gather every warrior and apprentice, we will need all we have to drive them away!"

The leader nodded to Icepaw, who came right over. "Now is your chance to prove that you are ready to be a warrior," he whispered.

"I'm ready, Fallenstar!" called Brokenwind.

"Then come on! We must get there!" Fallenstar meowed.

The warriors and apprentices nodded. Fallenstar assumed his place beside Brokenwind, then shot off. They traveled painstakingly far. Icepaw's paws were sore by the time they reached the most beautiful place in any Clan. Fernstar and Fallenstar skidded to a halt a few fox-lengths away from each other.

Fernstar turned and yowled to her Clan, "Today, we will finally take Twisted Glade away from these monsters!"

Icepaw heard caterwauls of glee, then warriors from both Clans collided in the middle of the glade. Tigerpaw attacked an apprentice she recognized as Mousepaw. Dragonpaw went straight for her, grabbing and twisting her ear. Swiftpaw joined in, raking his claws along her exposed belly.

"LET ME GO!" Icepaw snarled.

"Just like Fernstar said, you're all monsters!" spat Dragonpaw.

The three young apprentices rolled, hissing curses at each other. Wildtail batted the ThunderClan apprentices off hers. "You okay?" Icepaw nodded. "Yeah." She gasped, "LOOK OUT!" Tigerbelly latched onto her mentor's back, spitting. Wildtail immediately went limp; Tigerbelly hit her spine.

"HA! You thought that would help, puny apprentice?" the warrior snarled.

"D-d-don't k-k-k-kill me," Icepaw whimpered.

"Too bad!"

He raised one massive paw above her head, but stopped. Fallenstar bowled him over. Icepaw jumped out of the way.

"RUN!"

"No! I'm not leaving until we win!"

"NOW!"

"NO!

Icepaw watched as he killed Tigerbelly, then turned to her, blood flowing freely from a gash in his neck.

"This is my last life, so I need you to let them win." Fallenstar coughed up blood. "I'm dying, Icepaw! Just go!"

"But father—"

"Now!" Fallenstar sighed, and closed his eyes. "I'll be here, don't you cry."

"Father, don't die, please! The Clan needs you! _I_ need you!" Icepaw cried.

"Be strong, find your destiny, be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE!"

"I'll be there, always." Fallenstar lay down, his blood pooling around him. "Just look over your shoulder." He died.

Icepaw cried out again, this time of anger. She was angry at herself for being born, angry that Tigerbelly attacked her, and angry that she had not helped her leader. Her father.

"**STOP!**" she yowled.

Everyone did. They were looking at the young apprentice, who had closed her eyes.

"Fallenstar is dead, ThunderClan wins."

She heard yowls of glee and happiness. But for her Clan, there were cries of anger and sadness. She opened her eyes, and saw that Brokenwind, Russetcloud, and Leopardpaw were all dead. Her legs gave out, and she blacked out.

* * *

Icepaw woke up in the medicine cat's den, her eyes closed slightly.

"Icepaw, are you awake?" Silverwind asked.

"Yes," Icepaw mewed.

"Good. Raise your left forepaw."

Icepaw did as she was told, but slowly. She opened her eyes all the way, and recognized the den not as the medicine cat's, but as her father's.

"No…" she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"No! Get me out of here! I don't want to be here!" She began to have a spasm. Her whole body jerked around.

"Icepaw! Icepaw, calm down!" Silverwind gasped. The medicine cat pressed an herb to her head. "You have a bad injury. You need to just calm down."

Icepaw generally stopped. Her breathing slowed. Silverwind stepped back and sighed. "Oh, Icepaw, I cannot imagine." She stepped out of the den. Tigerpaw padded over. "Can I go see her?" Silverwind shook her head. "I'm sorry, no, Tigerpaw." He nodded, eyes lowering.

Silverwind walked over to the other warriors.

"Hey, Silverwind!" Singepaw called. "Is Icepaw okay?"

The medicine cat sighed. She trotted over to High Rock, and jumped onto it. She yowled for the Clan. As the remaining warriors assembled, she could sense their fear. She noticed Tigerpaw and the other apprentices speaking together. She began to speak.

"Today, a very tragic thing happened. Twisted Glade was claimed by ThunderClan, and our leader was killed along with many of our warriors. Icepaw, the Clan leader's daughter, was terribly injured. I suspect you are thinking about that. But one thing is for sure, her wounds will heal with time. And for the next leader, there will be none for a very long time. That is all."

* * *

Gasp! CLIFFY! Oh, no! Next chapter preview:

Chapter 3: New Warriors

Tigerpaw, Singepaw, Runningpaw, Darkpaw, and the cute she-cat Icepaw become warriors. It also takes place two moons after this.


	4. Pt1 New Warriors

NEXT CHAPTER! WHEE!

* * *

Chapter 3: New Warriors

Two moons had passed, and Icepaw had finally returned to the apprentices' den. Now, she could hear Silverwind's familiar yowl from High Rock: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below High Rock for a meeting." The apprentices slowly crept out of their den. They had fear in their eyes, as if ThunderClan would attack them right then.

"Icepaw, need any help?" Tigerpaw asked.

"No, not right now," Icepaw answered.

The two apprentices trotted out to the clearing. Every warrior was out, every queen, every kit, every elder. The apprentices were the last to arrive. It had been like this for the two moons, you see, because of no leader or deputy, and because of Leopardpaw's death.

"Two moons have passed since Fallenstar, Brokenwind, Russetcloud, Wildtail, and Leopardpaw have died. Now, with such a small amount of warriors, it is time for new warriors to take their places," Silverwind began. "Apprentices, step forward, please."

Every pair of eyes was on them as they did.

"I, Silverwind, medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Runningpaw, Darkpaw, Singepaw, Tigerpaw, and Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

The apprentices' ears pricked.

"I do," Runningpaw replied.

"I do," Darkpaw echoed.

Singepaw nodded. "I do."

Tigerpaw stood up straight. "I do."

Icepaw stared up at her bravely. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Runningpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Runningstep. StarClan admires your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." She stepped forward, placing her muzzle on his. He gave her a respectful lick on her shoulder, and padded off to join the other warriors.

"Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkpelt. StarClan admires your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." They did the same as before, and Singepaw and Tigerpaw got their names: Singefur and Tigertooth.

"Icepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Iceclaw. StarClan admires your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Silverwind and Iceclaw stepped forward, the medicine cat resting her muzzle on the warrior's.

"I am so proud of you, Iceclaw. You have earned your name very well," Silverwind whispered.

Iceclaw gave a respectful lick on her shoulder, and went to join the other warriors. The Clan began to chant their new names, but the medicine cat stopped them.

"We must get new apprentices also," she meowed. "So the kits may step forward."

The kits' names were Blackpaw, Brindlepaw, Dawnpaw, Gingerpaw, and Moonpaw. Their mentors were the new warriors, also. Iceclaw got Moonpaw, the sweetest black she-cat with white spots.

"Hello," Moonpaw mewed.

Iceclaw nodded. Silverwind flicked her tail at them, signaling them to go and stand watch. The new warriors padded to their places, each a few rabbit-hops away from each other. Singefur and Tigertooth fell asleep right away, and Iceclaw had to wake them up.

* * *

Dawn seemed to take ages to come. Finally, the light of the sun reached the horizon.

_It would be beautiful at Twisted Glade_, Iceclaw thought sadly. ShadowClan had gotten that territory from WindClan before she was even born. Tigerstar had said just before he died that he would always be there, fighting.

"ICECLAW!" Moonpaw screeched.

"Huh? What is it, Moonpaw?" Iceclaw meowed.

Her apprentice sighed. "You told me we would go hunting today!"

Iceclaw stared at her for a moment, then nodded. She flicked her tail at the apprentice, beckoning her to follow. They raced to the best hunting grounds in ShadowClan. Moon Creek was the most amazing place to go for hunting. It had survived for many, many years, and had the scars to prove it.

Iceclaw skidded to a halt. To her horror, there were cats from RiverClan there, but only a few. Thankfully, they were apprentices, which meant easy scaring. She jumped out hissing and spitting. The apprentices yowled in fear, and raced away.

"Ha! Scared 'em right out of their fur, right Moonpaw?" Iceclaw turned to her apprentice. Her green eyes stared forward, not ever meeting her mentor's gaze. "Moonpaw? Moonpaw, what's wrong?" she demanded. "Moonpaw, answer me _RIGHT NOW_!" The new apprentice did meet her gaze this time, only there was fear in her eyes.

"I saw Tigerstar."

Iceclaw snapped around. She was right, Tigerstar was here. He was standing on a rock, his mouth open. Her golden gaze softened slightly. If her great grandfather was here, it was okay. Her ears pricked up. Wait a minute, wasn't he dead? His eyes fell upon her.

"Hello, Iceclaw," he hissed. "A great leader will rise in our Clan. She will be of magnificent power, just like me. Iceclaw, I think you know who I am talking about."

Iceclaw stared at him, her gaze hardening. "Who? Who will rise with great power? How long will it be?"

"A moon. Iceclaw, you will follow in our pawsteps."

"What do you mean?"

"Defeat Fernstar, Rippedstar, and Sandstar. Then, only then, you will find out."

"Wait! What will the new leader's name be? I need to know!"

"Ice alone can save our Clan…" He faded away into the shadows.

"Ice alone will save our Clan?" echoed Iceclaw. "What does he mean?"

"He means you," Moonpaw spoke up. "_You_ will be the leader. _You_ will save the Clan."

* * *

Did that make you tense? It did to me! Next chapter preview:

Chapter 4: Pt. 2 Allegiances

new for the allegiance thing!


	5. Pt2 Allegiances

PART 2 ALLEGIANCES! Da-da-da-da da-da-da-da bum-bum-bum-bum bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum. I pledge allegiance to The Story of Icepaw of the United of America. And to the fanfictions for which they stand, one nation, under Fanfiction, uninvisible, with words and stories for all.

ShadowClan

Leader:

unknown

Deputy:

unknown

Medicine Cat:

Silverwind—silver she-cat.

Warriors:

Jaggedwind—dark gray tom.

Blacktooth—black tom.

Oakfur—dark brown tom.

Spottedpelt—mottled gray she-cat.

Bramblenose—mottled black and brown tom.

Ravenshadow—sleek black tom.

Mudshadow—brown she-cat.

Mossclaw—light brown she-cat.

Iceclaw—white she-cat.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Tigertooth—ginger and black tom.

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Singefur—light gray tom.

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Runningstep—swift calico tom.

Apprentice: Brindlepaw

Darkpelt—jet black tom.

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Apprentices:

Moonpaw—black she-cat with white spots

Blackpaw—mostly black and gray tabby tom

Brindlepaw—tortoiseshell she-cat

Gingerpaw—ginger (of course) she-cat

Dawnpaw—dark brown she-cat with a white chest and tail.

Queens:

Mudpoppy—brown tabby.

Softcloud—calico queen.

Swiftflower—small gray tabby.

Elders:

Dapplefur—blue-gray she-cat.

RiverClan

Leader:

Rippedstar—brown and gray tabby tom.

Deputy:

Blackfire—black and silver tabby, tom, huge gray paws.

Medicine Cat:

Fernheart—light gray she-cat.

Warriors:

Darknose—dark ginger tabby tom.

Lightfang—golden tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Sorrowpaw

Dawnpelt—light colored tabby she-cat.

Leafeyes—mixed-colored she-cat.

Softear—kind, green-eyed tabby tom.

Apprentice: Longpaw

Redwind—red and ginger tom.

Leopardheart—spotted tabby she-cat.

Grayeyes—gray tabby tom.

Brightface—golden and ginger tabby she-cat.

Spottedtooth—almost looks like a leopard, she-cat, greenish-blue eyes.

Bloodfur—tan and ginger tom.

Apprentice: Hiddenpaw

Sunfur—golden and black tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Blackpelt—black tom.

Silverfoot—silver tabby she-cat.

Apprentices:

Sorrowpaw—dark gray and black tom.

Longpaw—pale tabby she-cat.

Hiddenpaw—very dark tabby tom.

Fishpaw—tan and white tom.

Queens:

Heavyclaw—dark brown and gray tabby.

Leopardbelly—golden tabby with black stripes around her tail.

Elders:

Darkpelt—dark warrior tom.

Sandtail—pale ginger she-cat.

ThunderClan

Leader:

Fernstar—calico she-cat.

Deputy:

Wildwind—pale gray and black tom.

Medicine Cat:

Cinderstorm—pale gray tom.

Warriors:

Dragontail—golden gray tabby tom.

Spottedfoot—mottled dark brown tom.

Fernclaw—jet black she-cat.

Whiteshadow—white and gray tom.

Rippedface—dark tan tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Onepaw

Heavythroat—striped black she-cat.

Brackenpelt—bracken colored she-cat.

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Thornface—dark gray and white tom.

Bramblestep—black and dark brown tabby she-cat.

Snowcloud—white and black she-cat.

Mudear—brown tabby tom.

Swiftstep—gray tom with long hair.

Mouseface—gray she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Wildfur—dark golden tabby she-cat.

Dragonwind—pale golden tom, amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Onepaw—dark tom.

Whiskerpaw—pale gray she-cat.

Queens:

Sunflower—golden, black, and brown tabby.

Elders:

Mossstorm—silvery-blue-gray she-cat.

WindClan

Leader:

Sandstar—ginger she-cat

Deputy:

Runningpelt—small tabby tom.

Medicine Cat:

Greencloud—pale tabby she-cat.

Warriors:

Fishwind—tan and white tom.

Brindlefur—black and white she-cat.

Faststripe—swift tan tom.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Crookedfur—mottled dark brown striped tom.

Loudpelt—small tabby she-cat.

Goldenfang—golden-brown tabby she-cat.

Eagletooth—light brown tom.

Apprentice: Jaggedpaw

Jaggedstep—striped white tom.

Lostclaw—brown and black tom, Iceclaw's brother.

Dusteyes—dusty-gray tom.

Tallwind—white she-cat with ginger spots.

Maplestripe—very light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw—tortoiseshell green-eyed she-cat

Jaggedpaw—ginger and gray tabby tom.

Queens:

Fernfur—black and white tabby with gray splotches.

Elders:

Wetclaw—gray-black tom.

BloodClan

Leader:

Shock--dark brown tom.

Deputy:

Lion--golden tom with a red throat.

Warriors:

Tiger--tiger-striped tom.

Leopard--leopard-colored she-cat.

Cheetah--swift cheetah colored she-cat.

Moon--white and gray tabby tom.

Sun--golden yellow tabby she-cat.

River--blue-gray tabby tom.

Cats Outside Clans

Shadow--black and white tom.

Sasha--tan and gray she-cat.

Next chapter preview:

Chapter 4: Blackened Skies

Icepaw finds out much more of her destiny in this three-part saga!


	6. Pt2 Blackened Skies

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Not literally...

* * *

Chapter 4: Blackened Skies

Iceclaw padded around the clearing, tail lashing to and fro. She was confused. _Ice alone will save our Clan…_ The words chilled her to the bone. Thunder rumbled in the distance—or was it the Thunderpath? She paid it no mind. Instead, questions buzzed through her head. Would she really become leader? Would she really save the Clan? What would she save them from?

"Iceclaw, Iceclaw, may I speak to you?" Silverwind called.

Iceclaw nodded. "Sure, I'll be right over!"

The she-cat loped over to the medicine cat, who was waiting by her den.

"Iceclaw, did someone speak to you?"

"Speak to me about what?"

"Your destiny, Iceclaw. I have gotten a dream from StarClan saying that you will rise with great power, do you know what that means?"

"Yes. Tigerstar told me."

Silverwind froze in mid-meow. "What?"

"Me and Moonpaw went to Moon Creek to hunt, and saw him there."

"So…he told you?"

"Yes."

Silverwind stared at her. She shook her head. "All right. I have a job for you. Can you go and get some herbs for me?" she meowed, changing the subject.

"Sure, what kind?" Iceclaw purred.

"Peacebloom, yarrow, juniper berries, comfrey roots, cobwebs, silverleaf, earthroot, goldthorn, fadeleaf, firebloom, purple lotus, wintersbite, and sungrass."

"Okay, got it. I'm going to take Moonpaw with me, okay?"

"That's fine."

* * *

Moonpaw and Iceclaw set out into the forest, looking for the herbs Silverwind had said. The silverleaf herbs were hard to find since Twisted Glade had been taken. By the time they reached Redrocks, their mouths were full of herbs. Moonpaw sat in the shade, while Iceclaw sorted the herbs.

"How do you know which one is which?" Moonpaw asked inquisitively.

"They all are different in some way, Moonpaw. Like peacebloom and firebloom. Firebloom is red while peacebloom is a greenish-yellow," Iceclaw explained.

"Oh."

Iceclaw accidentally stepped on one of the juniper berries that was full and ripe, and it pretty much exploded on her. Her nice and faithful apprentice began to laugh.

"Think that's funny, huh?" growled Iceclaw. She wiped some of the juice on the apprentice's coat.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!" Moonpaw yowled.

"Laughing at your mentor isn't nice!"

"So? That was so funny!"

They scuffled around the rocks. Iceclaw cuffed Moonpaw around her ear, and Moonpaw bit into Iceclaw's foreleg. The two she-cats screeched at each other.

"OW! That hurt!"

"So what! YOU BIT MY LEG!"

They kept rolling, until a massive paw stopped them. It was Tigerstar. The tabby's coat was pale, of course, but his golden eyes were still bright.

"Iceclaw, one more day, and fight Fernstar. After that, Rippedstar, then Sandstar. You will win, just as your father," he murmured.

"But I'm not ready for this! How come you didn't tell me I had to fight Fernstar _TOMORROW_!" Iceclaw yowled.

Tigerstar shrugged, then disappeared.

"Uh, Iceclaw?" Moonpaw asked softly.

"WHAT!"

"We should get back to camp, and you need to get some rest."

"FINE! YOU CARRY THE HERBS!"

Iceclaw stalked away, tail fluffed up and fur bristling.

* * *

Silverwind was waiting for them. She sat outside the leader's den. Her ears pricked up as she saw Iceclaw and Moonpaw enter the camp. Iceclaw went straight for the leader's den, going right past Silverwind. Moonpaw dropped the herbs at the medicine cat's paws.

"We saw Tigerstar again."

"Oh, no. What was it this time?"

Moonpaw glanced at Iceclaw. "She has to fight Fernstar tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's not enough time!"

"I know, and she got real mad."

"How so?"

"She yowled and screeched at me. I think she might have scared all the prey off."

Silverwind got up, walking toward Iceclaw. "Iceclaw, I need to speak to you."

"Why? I'm gonna die anyway!" snarled Iceclaw.

"No you're not, with rest you will win."

Iceclaw stared at the older she-cat.Her ears pricked forward. "But I can't sleep! Now I know how I have to become a leader."

"Take the warriors with you, take a threat. And also take your father and Tigerstar," Silverwind whispered.

Tigertooth padded over to her. "Siuil a Run. Walk my Love. I will walk with you."

"Siuil a Run. Thank you, Tigertooth," purred Iceclaw.

The dipped their heads, and parted. Iceclaw slept in the leader's den, Tigertooth in the warrior's, but Silverwind stayed awake, staring up at her warrior ancestors. She spoke softly, speaking to Tigerstar and even their enemy Firestar.

"Why do you put her through this? Firestar, it wasn't like this in your time! Nor Tigerstar!"

Nothing.

"Speak to me, you disgraces of cats!"

A star shone in the distance, it burned of their anger.

"Well? Is that all? A star means nothing! A death does!"

The star went out. She had made a point. A death did mean a lot.

"Watch over her."

* * *

Another cliffy! Next chapter will not have a cliffy! Next chapter preview:

Chapter 5: Fernstar

Iceclaw and Fernstar fight! By the way, Siuil a Run is pronounced "shule uh roon" and means Walk my Love.


	7. Pt2 Fernstar

Pretty bunny.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fernstar 

Iceclaw began to become restless. She was growling and pacing across the camp. Tigertooth sat nearby, watching his mate.

"Siuil a Run, Iceclaw. Don't pace," he instructed.

Iceclaw slowed down. Her ears twitched toward him. She stopped her growling and just began to walk. "Fernstar…What life is she on?" she asked Silverwind.

"Last, finally. She lost one at the battle of Twisted Glade," Silverwind replied.

"Rippedstar?"

"Last."

"And Sandstar?"

"Yes, last."

"They want to protect me from them…" Iceclaw mumbled.

"Ready?" asked Tigertooth.

"Yes, let's go. We'll be back soon!"

"In one piece, I hope!" Silverwind laughed.

* * *

The two warriors skimmed the ground, searching for the ThunderClan camp. Their ears pricked, they listened to any sound in the forest. All was quiet. No sound was made, not even a bird.

"There is nothing, Iceclaw," Tigertooth growled.

"Yes, there is. Just listen," hissed Iceclaw.

The camp came into sight, and the warriors pressed farther into the ground. Fernstar was walking around in the middle, looking frail. Iceclaw snorted. This was going to be easy.

"Siuil, Siuil, Siuil a Run. GO!" Tigertooth spat.

They burst into the camp, spitting. Iceclaw went for Fernstar. Tigertooth held the other warriors back.

"You! I knew you monsters would come to kill us! So where are the others?" Fernstar growled, arching her back.

"There are no others._ I_ came to kill you!" Iceclaw snarled, leaping onto the old leader. Her claws raked the leader's flank. Their snarls drowned out Tigertooth and the other warriors' cries.

"Die, you runt!"

"How dare you take Twisted Glade away! And kill my father, that's worse!"

"I didn't kill him! Tigerbelly did!"

"Still, you're the monsters!"

Iceclaw grabbed her neck and twisted it until she heard a sickening '_snap_'. She howled for Tigertooth, then announced proudly, "FERNSTAR IS DEAD!"

Screeches and yowls of anger sounded from the ThunderClan cats. Iceclaw and Tigertooth both shot toward the entrance of the camp. The warriors raced away from the angered cats, not worrying about their own wounds.

* * *

Silverwind was waiting for them at the camp. Her sliver fur shone in the moonlight. Iceclaw and Tigertooth staggered into camp, gasping for breath. Their coats were stained with bright red blood that looked like flames.

"Great StarClan!" she breathed. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine," they coughed.

"Come, I will get some silverleaf."

Their breaths were ragged, as if each one took a great amount of strength out of them. Iceclaw tripped, but Tigertooth stood her back up.

"Come on, Ice. It'll be okay."

Silverwind glanced behind her. Iceclaw looked exactly like her mother. A question shot through he mind: Does she know? The medicine cat shook her head. She could not know, not without Fallenstar or Lostclaw to comfort her. _Later_, Silverwind thought, _I_ _will have to tell her._

"Silverwind!" Tigertooth screeched, interrupting her thoughts.

Silverwind whipped around. "What is it, Tigertooth?" Iceclaw shivered, Tigertooth pressed into her more. "She's being visited," the warrior whispered. Silverwind nodded. Iceclaw normally had this, but with her injuries Silverwind didn't know what would happen next.

"Is everyone all right?" Oakfur called, bounding over to them.

"Yes, it's just Iceclaw. She is being spoken to right now," Silverwind explained. "No one except them is hurt, Oakfur. Now take a warrior with you and go hunt. And get some more peacebloom and firebloom."

Oakfur opened his mouth to protest, but closed it instead. The old warrior turned and padded back to the warriors' den. Silverwind turned back to Iceclaw.

"It should have been over by now," she muttered.

Tigertooth heard her, and he looked worried. "Is she okay? Will everything be all right? Will she live? What's going on?" The list of questions went on and on. "Silverwind, will she die if you don't get some herbs to her?"

Silverwind shook her head. "Tigerstar will protect her no matter what."

* * *

Meanwhile, in StarClan…

_Tigerstar, am I dead?_

_**No.**_

_Am I in trouble?_

_**No. But tomorrow, without Tigertooth, you will be.**_

_What do you mean? Is he going to die?_

_**No. But he will be sick when you fight Rippedstar.**_

_Oh. So I'll have to fight alone?_

…**_sigh…Singefur will be with you._**

_Singefur hates me!_

_**He cares for you. Remember when Fallenstar died?**_

_Yes. What about it?_

_**He brought you food. He cared for your wounds.**_

_I thought that Silverwind or Tigertooth did that…_

_**No, he did. He will fight with you. You will win.**_

_What about Tigertooth? Will he be okay?_

**_For a while…But that doesn't matter. Iceclaw, I need to show you something._**

_I'm ready._

_**Look at the world from here. This was many years ago.**_

_I see Firestar! And you! Wait, you're fighting. What's going on?_

A flash of ginger made her eyes burn. What was that? Firestar grabbed the scruff of Tigerstar. Her great grandfather yowled in pain and agony.

_**Firestar is evil.**_

Another flash. Blood covered the forest. She saw a hill of bones. Bones of cats and bones of prey. All stacked together. A blue-gray shape padded over to her.

_**Hello.**_

_Hi. Are you—_

**_Yes. I am Bluestar._**

_Tigerstar said that—_

_**Tigerstar! That traitor is the evil one! Firestar saved the Clans.**_

_What do you mean?_

**_The omen was never taught to you was it? Well, our ancestors sent an omen down saying, "Fire alone can save our Clan."  
_**

_Just like mine?_

_**Different. Much different. Iceclaw, you will earn your name after you defeat Sandstar. After that, Singefur will become the Clan deputy.**_

_What about Tigertooth?_

_**He will be dead.**_

* * *

Iceclaw gasped. Her claws unsheathed instinctively.

"Iceclaw, are you okay?" asked Tigertooth.

"I-I guess so. Are you?" Iceclaw sighed, sheathing her claws.

"Of course! Why do you ask?" he meowed.

"No reason," she squeaked.

They sat in silence until Tigertooth fell asleep. Iceclaw kept her eyes on the stars, praying that Tigertooth wouldn't die. Her eyes began to close. She sighed as she lay her head on her paws and fell asleep too.

* * *

Bunny! I talked with Iceclaw today. She wasn't happy about the way this story is going!

Me: So do you really have feelings for Tigertooth?

Iceclaw: Yes! I don't want him to die!

Me: What about Singefur?

Iceclaw: …No…

Me: You like him!

Iceclaw: Go away freak.

Anyway, I'll make you a bunny if you review! Next Chapter preview:

Chapter 6: Rippedstar

Iceclaw and Rippedstar fight!


	8. Pt2 Rippedstar and Sandstar

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but my computer crashed and that made things go totally wrong! Anyway, last chapter of part 2!

* * *

Chapter 6: Rippedstar and Sandstar

Iceclaw made her way from the pond to the camp. ShadowClan re-earned Twisted Glade after Fernstar was killed. Wildwind, her deputy, had passed through the day before, saying that he was going to get his nine lives and that Twisted Glade was no longer in his power.

"Hmm…I wonder what Moonpaw is doing right now? Well, I had better go and see her since I didn't talk to her at all yesterday," mumbled Iceclaw.

She paused when she heard a faint rustling sound. Her ears pricked, she advanced, crouching low onto the ground. Thinking it was prey, she pounced, only to find that it was Singefur.

"Hey!" he yowled.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. Um, what did StarClan talk to you about?"

"Can't say. I really didn't understand."

Singefur merely nodded. He kept his green eyes staring into her golden ones. Her eyes bored back into him, a purr escaping her on accident.

Singefur smiled. "I knew it."

"That doesn't mean I like you!" she protested.

"Yes it does."

He licked her between the ears. She purred again. She sheathed her claws and jumped off him. He twisted so he was standing on his paws.

"Rippedstar?" he whispered.

"What?" she sniffed.

"Today you're fighting Rippedstar!"

* * *

Moonpaw swiped a pink tongue around her muzzle, getting the last traces of mouse off her. Iceclaw and Singefur padded over to her.

"What's up?" she meowed.

"Would you like to help us fight Rippedstar?" Iceclaw asked.

"Would I!"

Singefur flicked his ears toward her. "Then get ready, we're going right now."

Moonpaw sprang up, eyes shining. She nodded and waited for them to race out of camp. Iceclaw shrugged; Singefur smiled.

"Ready?"

Iceclaw nodded and beckoned her with a flick of her tail. Moonpaw followed the gesture. Together, the three wolves raced out of camp, leaving a trail of dust from their paws.

* * *

The RiverClan camp was flooded with warriors from both ThunderClan and RiverClan. Their new leader, Wildstar (A/N: Sorry Mooncloud!), was speaking to Rippedstar. Moonpaw looked at Iceclaw, uncertain on whether to attack or to wait.

"You go and tell them ShadowClan wolves are in ThunderClan," Iceclaw ordered.

Moonpaw nodded quickly. She crept forward, reaching the other warriors slowly. She raised her head and yowled, "ShadowClan warriors are taking over your camp, ThunderClan!"

Iceclaw heard ThunderClan and RiverClan pounding out of camp, but only Rippedstar and his deputy, Blackfire, stayed behind. "RUN MOONPAW!" she snarled. The apprentice shot away and Singefur and Iceclaw attacked. The only thing that she could remember was that she had killed Rippedstar, but her friend was dead.

* * *

Silverwind and Moonpaw were hovering over her when she woke. "What in the name of StarClan happened?"

Moonpaw looked away; Silverwind sighed deeply. "Oh, Iceclaw…I ran back to camp, but when we got here, he was already—" The apprentice choked and began to cry.

"Iceclaw, Singefur is dead," Silverwind murmured gravely.

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Iceclaw yowled. "HE WAS MY FRIEND!"

"Calm down, young warrior. There was nothing we could do."

"NOTHING YOU COULD DO!" Iceclaw cried.

"Just calm down!"

Iceclaw stared at her, tears flowing from her golden eyes. "No, this cannot happen…" She rose to her paws, not meeting the others' eyes.

"Let's go home, Iceclaw," Silverwind whispered. "We can ask a patrol to come and get him."

"I'm not leaving him…I love him," Iceclaw meowed softly. She picked up his scruff and looked at them. "Now we can go." Iceclaw thought their paws seemed to take them so far from his death place, but that they were still moons away from the camp._ They were wrong_, she thought.

"Iceclaw, are you okay?" Moonpaw meowed. They were back at camp.

"No."

Her apprentice licked between her ears. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there fast enough, but I did kill Blackfire!"

"You should be made a warrior then, you and your siblings," muttered Iceclaw. She still was sad and angry that Singefur died, the prophecy was wrong, and that Tigertooth might be dead as well.

"Iceclaw, Tigertooth is dead!" yowled Oakfur. Tigertooth was his son, he should be like this.

Iceclaw nearly died. Tears began to form, and she stopped walking. She put down Singefur. "StarClan was wrong." She picked her friend back up and turned away, walking slowly out of camp.

* * *

They were buried the next morning. Iceclaw wasn't there. She seemed so distant now, without her mate or her friend. She hadn't had a chance to tell Singefur that she was going to have his kits, she hadn't had a chance to tell Tigertooth what was going to start in the camp. But now, she kept it to herself. Only one word could tear the whole Clan apart. And she knew what it was.

Death.

No cat could stop it. No one could escape it. It would happen someday to them, just as it did to Singefur and Tigertooth.

Death.

But she could stop it, if she killed Sandstar, after she became leader, after Singefur and she were reunited. She knew he would always be there, but that feeling that he left for good was there too. She felt as if she was alone in the world, banished to another, one that would never accept her.

A yowl sounded from Highrock. A warrior ceremony was about to begin. Cats were gathered around to hear when Iceclaw got there. Silverwind was already speaking.

"Moonpaw, Dawnpaw, Gingerpaw, Brindlepaw, and Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

There were 'I dos' from the apprentices.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonriver. StarClan admires your skill and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

The two stepped forwards and touched noses. Moonriver gave Silverwind a respectful lick on her shoulder, and padded off to join the other warriors. The other names for the warriors were, Dawncloud, Gingerpelt, Blacktail, and Brindlefur.

"More kits are ready to be apprentices. You two, step forward."

A dark blue-gray kit and a tortoiseshell kit stepped forward together. Iceclaw recognized them as Softcloud's kits Gentlekit and, her favorite, Riverkit.

"Spottedpelt, it has been a while since you had an apprentice. You will mentor Gentlepaw," announced Silverwind.

Spottedpelt touched noses with the tortoiseshell she-kit.

"Iceclaw, you mentored Moonriver well, I think you are much ready to mentor Riverpaw."

Iceclaw's spirits brightened. She touched noses with Riverpaw, the dark blue-gray tom-kit, and stepped back with him. The newest warriors walked to their places, sitting down near each other. Riverpaw purred with amusement as they began to fall asleep.

"Whaddya want to do tomorrow, Iceclaw?" Riverpaw mewled.

"I have to fight Sandstar, want to come?" Iceclaw replied.

"Sure!"

"I'll wake you tomorrow. Go get some rest."

* * *

_Her lungs screamed for air as she struggled to get to the surface. Her paws thrashed wildly in the churning water. Another wave crashed down upon her. More and more of the black water filled her mouth and lungs. She realized one thing: She would be with him if she died. She gave up, sinking down to the bottom of the huge gorge. She was dead._

Iceclaw jolted awake. The same nightmare haunted her since Singefur and Tigertooth's deaths. She realized she was gasping, the dream still with her. She scrambled to her paws. Light was shining through the leaders' den.

"Iceclaw, you ready?" Riverpaw called into the den.

"Yeah, be right out!" she answered.

Iceclaw padded out of the den. Riverpaw had groomed himself, as she could see. She nodded to him, crouched, and set off with him at her side. The two made their way through the forest, all the way to the gorge. Sandstar, and her deputy Runningpelt, were there.

"Well, it seems only two pitiful warriors could show up!" hissed Sandstar.

Runningpelt snorted. "Why didn't anyone else come? They too scared?"

"No! They're loyal warriors, and I didn't want to sacrifice them!" Iceclaw spat.

A cruel smile spread across Sandstar's ginger face. Her teeth bared, she launched herself forward, bowling Iceclaw over and toward the edge of the gorge.

Iceclaw could see Runningpelt and Riverpaw fighting. The toms' claws raked each other's flanks. She kicked Sandstar hard in the stomach, which made her mad. The leader slashed her claws across the young warrior's face. Iceclaw yowled in agony.

"Your brother would be ashamed of you!" Sandstar yowled.

"I have no brother!" Iceclaw growled.

The white she-cat got in one last scratch before falling over the edge. Her dream came flooding back to her as wave after wave began to crash down.

Her lungs screamed for air as she struggled to get to the surface. Her paws thrashed wildly in the churning water. Another wave crashed down upon her. More and more of the black water filled her mouth and lungs. She realized one thing: She would be with him if she died. She gave up, until strong jaws grabbed her scruff, pulling her out of the water.

A brown and black tom was all she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

Can anyone guess who that is? Part 3 allegiances coming up! 


	9. Pt3 Allegiances

! I have updated with the PART 3 ALLEGIANCES! Also, this is going to be a four-part story instead of three !

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

Icestar—white she-cat.

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Deputy:

Darkpelt—jet black tom.

Medicine Cat:

Silverwind—silver she-cat.

Apprentice: Moonriver—black she-cat with white spots

Warriors:

Jaggedwind—dark gray tom.

Blacktooth—black tom.

Oakfur—dark brown tom.

Spottedpelt—mottled gray she-cat.

Apprentice: Gentlepaw

Bramblenose—mottled black and brown tom.

Ravenshadow—sleek black tom.

Mudshadow—brown she-cat.

Mossclaw—light brown she-cat..

Blacktail—mostly black and gray tabby tom.

Runningstep—swift calico tom.

Brindlefur—tortoiseshell she-cat.

Gingerpelt—ginger (of course) she-cat.

Dawncloud—dark brown she-cat with a white chest and tail.

Softcloud—calico she-cat.

Moon—white and gray tabby tom, formerly of BloodClan

Apprentices:

Riverpaw—dark blue-gray tom

Gentlepaw—tortoiseshell she-cat.

Queens:

Mudpoppy—brown tabby.

Swiftflower—small gray tabby.

Elders:

Dapplefur—blue-gray she-cat.

**RiverClan**

Leader:

Lightstar—golden tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Dawnpelt—light colored tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Fernheart—light gray she-cat.

Warriors:

Darknose—dark ginger tabby tom.

Sorrowheart—dark gray and black tom

Leafeyes—mixed-colored she-cat.

Softear—kind, green-eyed tabby tom.

Apprentice: Longpaw

Redwind—red and ginger tom.

Leopardheart—spotted tabby she-cat.

Grayeyes—gray tabby tom.

Brightface—golden and ginger tabby she-cat.

Spottedtooth—almost looks like a leopard, she-cat, greenish-blue eyes.

Bloodfur—tan and ginger tom.

Apprentice: Hiddenpaw

Sunfur—golden and black tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Blackpelt—black tom.

Silverfoot—silver tabby she-cat.

Leopardbelly—golden tabby with black stripes around her tail

Apprentices:

Longpaw—pale tabby she-cat.

Hiddenpaw—very dark tabby tom.

Fishpaw—tan and white tom.

Queens:

Heavyclaw—dark brown and gray tabby.

Elders:

Darkpelt—dark warrior tom.

Sandtail—pale ginger she-cat.

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

Wildstar—pale gray and black tom

Deputy:

Dragontail—golden gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat:

Cinderstorm—pale gray tom.

Warriors:

Spottedfoot—mottled dark brown tom.

Fernclaw—jet black she-cat.

Whiteshadow—white and gray tom.

Rippedface—dark tan tabby she-cat.

Heavythroat—striped black she-cat.

Brackenpelt—bracken colored she-cat.

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Thornface—dark gray and white tom.

Bramblestep—black and dark brown tabby she-cat.

Snowcloud—white and black she-cat.

Mudear—brown tabby tom.

Swiftstep—gray tom with long hair.

Mouseface—gray she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Wildfur—dark golden tabby she-cat.

Dragonwind—pale golden tom, amber eyes.

Oneface—dark tom

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw—pale gray she-cat.

Queens:

Sunflower—golden, black, and brown tabby.

Elders:

Mossstorm—silvery-blue-gray she-cat.

**WindClan**

Leader:

Loststar—brown and black tom, Icestar's brother.

Deputy:

Eagletooth—light brown tom

Medicine Cat:

Greencloud—pale tabby she-cat.

Warriors:

Fishwind—tan and white tom.

Brindlefur—black and white she-cat.

Faststripe—swift tan tom.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Crookedfur—mottled dark brown striped tom.

Loudpelt—small tabby she-cat.

Goldenfang—golden-brown tabby she-cat.

Jaggedstep—striped white tom.

Dusteyes—dusty-gray tom.

Tallwind—white she-cat with ginger spots.

Maplestripe—very light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Jaggedfang—ginger and gray tabby tom

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw—tortoiseshell green-eyed she-cat

Queens:

Fernfur—black and white tabby with gray splotches.

Elders:

Wetclaw—gray-black tom.

**BloodClan**

Leader:

Shock—dark brown tom.

Deputy:

Lion—golden tom with a red throat.

Warriors:

Tiger—tiger-striped tom.

Leopard—leopard colored she-cat

Cheetah—swift, cheetah colored she-cat

Sun—golden yellow tabby she-cat

River—blue-gray tabby tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Shadow—black and white tom

Sasha—tan and gray she-cat

Next Chapter preview:

Chapter 7: Woken

Iceclaw wakes up beside…Can't tell you!


	10. Pt3 Woken

First off, I would like to thank my reviewers!

**Vinestar: **Thank you! Three times, one coming up!

**Swiftstar: **Don't be like Wildstar. Thanks for reading!

**Alexandrea Lupin: **I am still updating!

**Wildcat6: **I love cliffys! Thanks for R&Ring.

**Krissy25: **I love you (not literally)! Keep reviewing!

**Half-Lighter:** There's a lot more…

**Tigerstripe: **My first reviewer on this, you are my hero! Iceclaw is in ShadowClan, by the way.

And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...**CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Woken

Iceclaw woke up beside the tom. His amber eyes stared back at hers.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" Iceclaw demanded.

"I'm your brother, Iceclaw. Don't you remember, in the nursery? Don't you remember when I left? When our father became leader?" the tom murmured.

"Y-yes, and no, I guess. Tell me your name, I forgot."

"Lostclaw."

Iceclaw's eyes lit up. Her brother, the one that hadn't died, was here beside her. "I have so much to tell you! Most of it is…bad."

She explained what had happened and about the deaths. Lostclaw listened intently, commenting on Fallenstar and Singefur's deaths. He kept his ears pricked, then insisted that they should go to her camp soon.

"Why?" Iceclaw meowed.

"So they won't think you're dead," Lostclaw replied.

Iceclaw shrugged, turning to race off. That's when she saw the rock that was blocking their way. She questioned, "How are we going to get up that?"

Lostclaw seemed to notice it too. "I'll help, just in case you fall…er…slip." Iceclaw stared at him for a moment, then leapt up the rock. It was very slippery, but she caught her balance. In a few minutes, they were up the rock and heading toward the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

Riverpaw, Moonriver, and Silverwind were waiting at the front of the camp. Riverpaw sprung up and raced over to her, Moonriver padded silently behind him, while Silverwind stayed back. Riverpaw, being the spunky-est apprentice ever, jumped on Iceclaw's head. Moonriver licked her ear. Silverwind didn't come over. More cats emerged, loping over to them and flooded the she-cat and tom with questions, exclamations, and licks.

"Are you okay?" Darkpelt mewed.

"You're soaking wet!" Mudshadow exclaimed.

"Lostclaw, we haven't seen you in a while," Mudpoppy sighed.

Silverwind padded over to them. Lostclaw and the medicine cat exchanged a few words before the sleek she-cat stepped over to Iceclaw. "Nine lives," was all she whispered.

Iceclaw nodded. Lostclaw announced, "I have to go back to WindClan, they're worried sick about me right now!" The ShadowClan cats nodded, and went back to pestering Iceclaw. Then Silverwind broke in. "I think it is time that Iceclaw received her nine lives, don't you agree?"

There were meows of agreement, but then Jaggedwind snarled, "She's too young! She doesn't even have the proper training to be a true leader for ShadowClan!"

Silverwind narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail. Moonriver spat something at him, making him back down. Iceclaw glared at him, her eyes glowing of a fire that no one had seen in a long time. They saw a true descendant of Tigerstar and one of Firestar. Silverwind's gaze softened.

"Let's go, Iceclaw."

* * *

By the time they reached Highstones, the sun had gone down, the lights of StarClan shining down upon them. Silverwind led Iceclaw through the tunnel known as Mothermouth, stopping when the young warrior got somewhat lost. They saw the Moonstone in front of them.

"Go on, Ice," whispered Silverwind.

Iceclaw nodded, bowed her head so that her nose was touching cold stone, and closed her eyes.

* * *

For a moment, she thought she was dead, for it was black, all black. Then she noticed the spirits of StarClan glowing like a white flame, flying out of the sky onto the soft ground. Iceclaw recognized most of them. Fallenstar, Tigerstar, Singefur, Tigertooth and some others were there. Singefur gave her the first life.

"With this life I give you strength to overcome tragedies and battles you will face," he murmured.

Pain, anguish, and sadness shot through Iceclaw. It left her trembling slightly, but she got three words out: "I love you." Singefur smiled, then turned away. Next was Tigertooth.

"With this life I give you courage to take on anything in your life."

No pain, instead, it was filled with a soft, warm feeling. She sighed deeply. Her first love, the one she cared about most, gave her the will to go on after her father's death. He, Fallenstar, was next.

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right."

The love she felt before was replaced by more pain. It made her want to yowl in agony, but she held it back. Next was Tigerstar.

"With this life I give you justice, use it well to guide your Clan."

More and more pain overwhelmed her. She unsheathed her claws instinctively. Next was none other than…Firestar.

"With this life I give you protection, use it like a mother to her kits."

That was what happened, another comforting feeling of security filled her with happiness. Next was Firestar's daughter named Squirreltail.

"With this life I give you love, my daughter. Use it well to protect your Clan against everything. Use it like I never did."

The feeling she got was soft, softer than the other lives she had received. Next was Tigerstar's son Brambleclaw.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to guide the young warriors and cats in your Clan."

Agony filled her, and she began to tremble more. A feeling of love entered just as Brambleclaw stepped away. Was she really his daughter? But that would mean Tigerstar would be her grandfather, not her great-grandfather. Next was a cat she could not name. His fur was gray and long, but she didn't recognize him. But then she knew, it was Graystripe.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to decide for your children; for your Clan."

Pain, not like physical pain, but a pain like a mother losing her kits filled her. She wanted to cry, to cry for him. To cry for every single thing she had lost. Her loves, her father, her mother, her leader. All of those, but she didn't she sat there, waiting for the last life. The last was a beautiful, young cat. She was blue-gray in color, and she had blue eyes. It was Bluestar.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it to care for elders, warriors, queens, apprentices, and kits; use it for the sick and the injured; use it for your kits."

The other pains that she had felt could not have matched this one. This one covered her like a shadow; it roared like thunder, it was cold like the river; and it was swift like the wind. It was guiding like the stars themselves, and it raced like blood. It was like the Clans, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, StarClan, and BloodClan. It was like the burning rage that filled her when her foster father had been killed.The rage she felt when Singefur was killed.She was a true leader now.

"I hail you by your new name, Icestar," Bluestar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, live each life with pride and dignity."

"Icestar! Icestar!" Just as the forest Clans would acclaim a new warrior by name, so the cats of StarClan acclaimed Icestar, in rich voices that tingled in the air. "Icestar! Icestar!"

* * *

Icestar was woken. Her golden eyes scanned the cave. Silverwind was sitting nearby, a smile stretched across her face.

"Did you wake me up?"

"No, Icestar. It is dawn."

Sure enough, when Icestar (A/N: Does anyone like that name?) looked through the hole in the roof of the cave, a pinkish tint was mixed with a purple tint in the sky. The moon was gone, replaced by the sun low on the east horizon. The naming ceremony had lasted from dusk to dawn apparently.

"Oh, I have a question. While I was getting my nine lives, a ginger cat named Squirreltail said that I was her daughter. Is that true?"

"Yes, you are Squirreltail and Brambleclaw's daughter," Silverwind meowed.

"But that would mean that I would be Tigerstar's granddaughter, not great-granddaughter, right?" Icestar murmured.

"Exactly."

Icestar stared at the medicine cat for a moment before rising to her paws, stretching and yawning. Her fur gleamed in the soft light in the cave, turning it to almost a ginger, white, and silver color. Her golden eyes were low, but her face was happy. She looked as if she had had her kits.

"Let's go, Silverwind. Moonriver might be in a panic by now!" laughed Icestar.

* * *

Now she knew why every Clan wanted her. It was because Brambleclaw and Squirreltail became mates. It was because of Firestar and Tigerstar's children had been the parents of her. It was because she was destined to be leader of ShadowClan. It was because she was the granddaughter of a traitor and a hero.

Icestar padded into the camp, trying not to be noticed. But Riverpaw and his sister Gentlepaw saw them.

"Hey, Icestar is back!" Riverpaw yowled.

"Yeah, come on everyone!" Gentlepaw piped.

All of the warriors and queens, and even the cranky elder Dapplefur raced to meet the new leader. They started to chant her name, just as the StarClan warriors did.

"Icestar! Icestar! Icestar!"

Even though it was dawn, and the patrols were supposed to be out, every warrior and both of the apprentices were there to greet the leader.

Icestar leapt out of the ragged circle of surrounding cats and leapt onto Highrock. She didn't have to call for them, for they had already gathered beneath her.

"I promise to be a very good leader to you all. The warriors that gave me my lives will remain secret, until you have learned of the true past. As the omen said, 'Ice Alone Can Save ShadowClan,' that is what my life has led to. I am now the true leader of ShadowClan!"

There were loud yowls of happiness followed by more chants of her name. She then yowled, "I will announce the new deputy for the Clan at moonhigh. Be ready, my warriors, for tomorrow is the Gathering!"

She leaped down from the rock and padded to her new den. The leaders' den. She loved her name, her Clan, her birth Clan, which was ThunderClan, and her parents.

"Hey, Icestar!" called Riverpaw. The apprentice hurried over to her. "Um, when am I going to be a warrior?"

"Once I see your fighting skills, Riverpaw. Then I will give you your warrior name," Icestar sighed. "I will come watch you train tomorrow, and bring Gentlepaw, I will need to watch her too."

Riverpaw nodded, then raced away. That was when the white and gray tom swaggered into the camp. He was covered with blood, his neck torn open. Icestar instinctively raced toward him, claws unsheathed, until she saw his face. He looked very weak from the loss of blood, and she stopped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Moon," he coughed. More blood flowed out of the wound.

Moonriver loped over to him. "Come with me, I can help you." She said it softly, which seemed to comfort him. He looked at her gratefully. The medicine cat apprentice nodded to Icestar, who was already helping Moon up by his scruff.

"Follow me, Silverwind and I will help." And that was the beginning of a love never seen before.

* * *

**Well! Did you like that chapter? Well there's a lot more where that came from! Just review and I'll put up chapter 8 real soon!**

**Icestar: You'd better!**

**Me: I promise I will.**

**Singefur: Yeah, you'd better or we'll claw your eyes out!**

**Me: You heard him! They'll kill me if I don't put up another chapter! Review!**

**Icestar & Singefur: YEAH!**

**Next chapter preview: **

**Chapter 8: Gentle River**

**Gentlepaw and Riverpaw are surveyed by Icestar, and get their warrior names! Also, a big surprise comes up!**

**Icestar: What is it?**

**Singefur: Yeah, what is it? Please tell us!**

**Me: Anyone who reads this has to review or I…I won't let you see the surprise!**

**Icestar & Singefur: NOOOO! REVIEW, WE ARE BEGGING YOU ALL!**


	11. Pt3 Gentle River

**I thank my reviewers for letting me write this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Gentle River

Icestar climbed up onto Highrock, yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under Highrock for a meeting." It was finally moonhigh, time to announce the deputy. Once every cat was settled down, Icestar spoke again.

"A new deputy must be appointed. But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the lives of Fallenstar and Brokenwind, tonight they sit among our warrior ancestors."

There was a silence like no other. Every cat was staring up at Silverpelt, searching for two stars in particular.

"And now I shall announce the new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that they can hear and approve my choice," the new leader meowed. She searched the crowd of cats before continuing. "Darkpelt will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

The cats gave mews and yowls of joy. Everyone purred as they nudged the warrior. Darkpelt looked up at Icestar, who was smiling warmly down on him. He returned the smile.

_Friends stick together._

* * *

"Ow, cut it out, Gentlepaw!"

"You! If you want to become a warrior then fight!"

Icestar watched happily as the two apprentices screeched at each other. Their small quarrel brought back sweet memories of her own past, when Tigertooth and Singefur and she would play together, fight together, and even eat together. Their quarrels would be somewhat like Riverpaw and Gentlepaw's, but it would last much longer.

"Icestar, Gentlepaw twisted my ear and it HURT!" Riverpaw complained.

"Well, we _are_ supposed to fight, aren't we, Icestar?" Gentlepaw meowed.

"Yes, you are supposed to fight. But Gentlepaw, don't twist your brother's ear."

The apprentices both nodded. Riverpaw padded over to his leader. "Well? Whaddya think? Can we be warriors, or do we still have to train?"

Icestar shrugged. "You fight very well. Although…"

"What? What do you mean?" Gentlepaw asked nervously.

"You'll get your names tomorrow!"

The apprentices let out squeals of joy. They were getting their names! Riverpaw began to talk about what his name would be, and the sweet Gentlepaw started to chatter about her name as well.

_They bring so many memories…_ Icestar thought with a smile. _So many, Singefur._

* * *

Icestar paused at the top of the slope. Fourtrees seemed so far down, like the raging water of the gorge. But with a flick of her tail, the warriors she had chosen, Silverwind, Moonriver, Riverpaw, Darkpelt, Mudpoppy, and Oakfur, all plunged down the steep slope. They halted in the middle of the clearing. RiverClan and WindClan were already there.

"Hello, Icestar!" Loststar greeted. He had become the leader of WindClan when Sandstar and Runningpelt died. "Are you all right?"

"Strained, that's all. I think these kits will come in a few days!" the ShadowClan leader exclaimed.

Lightstar, the RiverClan leader, padded over to join them. "A leader about to have kits? I've never heard such a thing!" Though she talked like that, her eyes were dancing in the moonlight. "Icestar, do StarClan know?"

"Of course, Lightstar! When they gave me my nine lives they knew!" Icestar was puzzled that the leader didn't know that as well.

Wildstar bounded into the clearing, his warriors close behind him. "Well, it looks like you are about to have kits, am I right?" The leaders exchanged a few more words before leaping on Great Rock and beginning the Gathering. Loststar went first.

"A new litter of kits was born yesterday, and we have a new warrior named Jaggedfang. All our Clan mourns for Sandstar and her deputy, Runningpelt. Although it was wise for Icestar to kill them. Our Clan was suffering from starvation from her leadership!"

Next was Lightstar.

"One of our apprentices was made a warrior, his new name is Sorrowheart. As Loststar said, our Clan is also in mourning, but we were suffering from greencough that Rippedstar would not allow to be fixed."

Then it was Wildstar's turn.

"One of our apprentices was also given his warrior name, and it is Oneface. One of Sunflower's kits died from an unknown and deadly sickness under Fernstar's reign."

Finally, it was Icestar's turn.

"Many apprentices were given their warrior names, two litters of kits were born, more apprentices are in training, a warrior from another Clan joined our Clan, and I am about to have my own kits."

There were yowls of shock and purrs of amusement as she said that. Icestar felt her fur growing hot.

"The new warriors are Moonriver, Dawncloud, Brindlefur, Blacktail, and Gingerpelt. Moonriver is training to be the next medicine cat. The apprentices are Gentlepaw and Riverpaw and Moon, a warrior from BloodClan, has joined our Clan."

Loststar stepped forward. "And we both have an announcement to make. Fallenstar was not our real father. Mudpoppy was not our real mother, but Squirreltail and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan were our parents."

The cats stared at them for a long time. No one made a sound, except for the wind rustling through the four oaks. Finally, out of true courage, Wildstar walked forth. "This is surprising, we always thought that they were just warriors, never a mother and father. But it does explain why you two are always loving and caring, but fierce."

Lightstar joined in. "Yes, and I truly think that you two are living up to your dreams and destinies."

Brother and sister smiled. In the moonlight, their fur was pale. They looked like true leaders in the moon's silent gaze. The meeting continued until the warriors and leaders were all tired. The Gathering ended; the Clans went home.

* * *

The next evening, Icestar was even more strained. She could tell the kits were coming soon, but that didn't stop her from giving Riverpaw and Gentlepaw their warrior names. She yowled for the Clan, and gave the ritual words.

"Riverpaw, Gentlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Riverpaw's voice was firm, and strong.

"I do," Gentlepaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Riverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Riverwing, StarClan admires your speed and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Mentor and apprentice touched noses. "I am so proud of you Riverwing," Icestar murmured. Riverwing gave her shoulder a respectful lick, then sat down beside the other warriors.

"Gentlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Gentlefrost, StarClan admires you strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Gentlefrost did the same as Riverwing. Her green eyes shone like emeralds.

The Clan started to chant their new names. "Riverwing! Gentlefrost!" The new warriors beamed as they took their places at the end of the camp wall. Icestar sighed deeply as she entered her den.

* * *

The kits nuzzled her belly as they searched for their mother's milk. Icestar nudged them closer to her body. One kit was ginger in color, another gray, and the third a tortoiseshell. Icestar was still choosing names for them as Moonriver entered her den. The she-cat shifted her paws nervously.

"Uh, Icestar? I need to tell you something," she mumbled.

"What is it, Moonriver?" Icestar whispered.

"I…I'm going to have Moon's kits."

* * *

**Cliffy! claps hands Cliffy! claps hands**

**Me: That was the surprise!**

**Icestar: I cannot believe you…**

**Moonriver: SQUEE!**

**Moon: purrs**

**Me: Did you like that?**

**I: NO!**

**MR: YES!**

**M: DUH!**

**Next Chapter preview:**

**PART 4 ALLEGIANCES!**


	12. Pt4 Allegiances

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, put your hands together for…**PART 4 ALLEGIANCES!**

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

Icestar—white she-cat.

Deputy:

Darkpelt—jet black tom.

Medicine Cat:

Silverwind—silver she-cat.

Apprentice: Moonriver—black she-cat with white spots

Warriors:

Jaggedwind—dark gray tom.

Blacktooth—black tom.

Oakfur—dark brown tom.

Spottedpelt—mottled gray she-cat.

Bramblenose—mottled black and brown tom.

Ravenshadow—sleek black tom.

Mudshadow—brown she-cat.

Mossclaw—light brown she-cat..

Blacktail—mostly black and gray tabby tom.

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Runningstep—swift calico tom.

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Gingerpelt—ginger (of course) she-cat.

Dawncloud—dark brown she-cat with a white chest and tail.

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Softcloud—calico she-cat.

Moon—white and gray tabby tom, formerly of BloodClan

Riverwing—dark blue-gray tom

Gentlefrost—tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Thrushpaw--gray-brown she-cat

Berrypaw--small, calico she-cat

Foxpaw--gray tom with a black-tipped tail

Queens:

Mudpoppy—brown tabby.

Swiftflower—small gray tabby.

Brindlefur--tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Dapplefur—blue-gray she-cat.

**RiverClan**

Leader:

Lightstar—golden tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Dawnpelt—light colored tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Fernheart—light gray she-cat.

Warriors:

Darknose—dark ginger tabby tom.

Sorrowheart—dark gray and black tom

Leafeyes—mixed-colored she-cat.

Softear—kind, green-eyed tabby tom.

Apprentice: Longpaw

Redwind—red and ginger tom.

Leopardheart—spotted tabby she-cat.

Grayeyes—gray tabby tom.

Brightface—golden and ginger tabby she-cat.

Spottedtooth—almost looks like a leopard, she-cat, greenish-blue eyes.

Bloodfur—tan and ginger tom.

Sunfur—golden and black tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Blackpelt—black tom

Leopardbelly—golden tabby with black stripes around her tail

Hiddenwhisker—very dark tabby tom

Apprentices:

Longpaw—pale tabby she-cat.

Fishpaw—tan and white tom.

Queens:

Heavyclaw—dark brown and gray tabby.

Silverfoot—silver tabby she-cat

Elders:

Darkpelt—dark warrior tom.

Sandtail—pale ginger she-cat.

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

Wildstar—pale gray and black tom

Deputy:

Dragontail—golden gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat:

Cinderstorm—pale gray tom.

Warriors:

Spottedfoot—mottled dark brown tom.

Fernclaw—jet black she-cat.

Whiteshadow—white and gray tom.

Rippedface—dark tan tabby she-cat.

Heavythroat—striped black she-cat.

Brackenpelt—bracken colored she-cat.

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Thornface—dark gray and white tom.

Bramblestep—black and dark brown tabby she-cat.

Mudear—brown tabby tom.

Swiftstep—gray tom with long hair.

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Mouseface—gray she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Wildfur—dark golden tabby she-cat.

Dragonwind—pale golden tom, amber eyes.

Oneface—dark tom

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw—pale gray she-cat.

Smallpaw—silver and brown tom

Queens:

Sunflower—golden, black, and brown tabby.

Snowcloud—white and black she-cat

Elders:

Mossstorm—silvery-blue-gray she-cat.

**WindClan**

Leader:

Loststar—brown and black tom, Icestar's brother.

Deputy:

Eagletooth—light brown tom

Medicine Cat:

Greencloud—pale tabby she-cat.

Warriors:

Fishwind—tan and white tom.

Brindlefur—black and white she-cat.

Faststripe—swift tan tom.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Crookedfur—mottled dark brown striped tom.

Loudpelt—small tabby she-cat.

Goldenfang—golden-brown tabby she-cat.

Jaggedstep—striped white tom.

Dusteyes—dusty-gray tom.

Tallwind—white she-cat with ginger spots.

Maplestripe—very light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Palepaw

Jaggedfang—ginger and gray tabby tom

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw—tortoiseshell green-eyed she-cat

Palepaw—pale gray tom

Queens:

Fernfur—black and white tabby with gray splotches.

Elders:

Wetclaw—gray-black tom.

**BloodClan**

Leader:

Shock—dark brown tom.

Deputy:

Lion—golden tom with a red throat.

Warriors:

Tiger—tiger-striped tom.

Leopard—leopard colored she-cat

Cheetah—swift, cheetah colored she-cat

Sun—golden yellow tabby she-cat

River—blue-gray tabby tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Shadow—black and white tom

Sasha—tan and gray she-cat

Next Chapter preview:

Chapter 8: The Kits

The kits get cool names!


	13. Pt4 The Kits

**Whee! New chappie up!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Kits

Icestar lay in her den with her kits. It had been three days since they were born, and they were already scrambling over her. Her new deputy, Darkpelt, padded into her den with fresh-kill in his mouth.

He set the fresh-kill down beside her. "What are their names?"

"The ginger tom is Firekit, the tortoiseshell she-kit is Willowkit, and the gray tom is," Icestar took a deep breath. "The gray tom is Singekit."

"Those are beautiful names, Icestar. I bet Singefur would be proud," Darkpelt murmured, giving her and the kits a lick. His eyes were trained on Firekit, who bore the pelt of Firestar. "Have you seen the other kits in the nursery?" he asked, changing the subject dramatically.

"No, what are their names?" Icestar was slightly annoyed with this.

"There's six them. Mudpoppy's kits are Pinekit, Wavekit, and Fogkit, and Swiftflower's are Thrushkit, Berrykit, and little Foxkit, and Brindlefur will have to move to the nursery soon because she's going to have Runningstep's kits."

"Wow! There will be some amazing apprentices when they're six moons!" Icestar remarked.

"Did you talk to Moonriver?"

Icestar's smile vanished and her happiness went with it. "Yes, I am very disappointed in her."

"Why? She can have kits if she wants to!" Darkpelt growled.

"Wants to?" Icestar echoed. "She is a medicine cat apprentice! She can't have any kits!"

"What about you? You're a leader!" he retorted.

"I know that! I had no choice!"

"Then you're no leader! Jaggedwind was right! You're too young and you haven't had enough training to be a true ShadowClan leader! You'll always be half-Clan!" Darkpelt stopped. He had crossed a line. She wasn't angry, she was sad. "Icestar, I'm sorry, I didn't know…Please forgive me."

"Sometimes 'sorry' isn't enough," she choked. She rose, leaving the den and her sleeping kits behind.

* * *

Moon Creek was where she went. Silverpelt was out by the time she got there. She needed to talk to him. She needed guidance.

"Singefur, my Clan hates me. I don't know what to do, can you please help?" Icestar whimpered.

A small, ghostly shape slid out of the thick gorse. His fur was a ghostly gray, his eyes dull and painless. He padded over to Icestar silently. Once he was beside her, he sat down and curled his tail around his paws.

"They don't hate you. You need to look at little Firekit and decide whether to follow Firestar or Tigerstar."

"Why do I need to decide?"

"…sigh…Firekit will grow to be a leader, a wise one at that. He will follow you for the rest of your life, he makes no decisions, _you _do." His fur started to fade.

"Don't go! I…I love you, I need you!"

"You know I am always with you. Look at your reflection and you will see…"

"See what? See what! Singefur! What will I see?"

"I love you too."

* * *

(A/N: This is a sad part, it's a sad song I found that suits Icestar and how she feels about Singefur's death. Lux, I am not going to become like you!)

_Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son_

_Everybody says he's crazy_

_I'll have to see_

_I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came_

_I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves_

_I probably going on and on_

_It seems I'm doing more of that these days_

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_I probably wouldn't hurt so bad_

_I never pictured every minute_

_Without you in it_

_Oh you left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standing there_

_Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch_

_Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much_

_God give me a moment's_

'_Cause if I'd never seen your face_

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you_

_Susan says that I should just move on_

_You ought to see the way these people look at me_

_When they see me 'round here talking to this stone_

_Everybody thinks I've lost my mind_

_But I just take it day by day_

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_I probably wouldn't hurt so bad_

_I never pictured every minute_

_Without you in it_

_Oh you left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standing there_

_Sometimes I feel an angel's touch_

_Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much_

_God give me a moment's grace_

'_Cause if I'd never seen your face_

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_Probably wouldn't be this way_

_Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son_

_Everybody says I'm crazy_

_Guess I'll have to see_

--_LeAnn Rimes, Probably Wouldn't Be This Way_

* * *

As Icestar padded back to camp, she thought of the good times she had with her friends. But when she thought of Singefur and her kits, it began to rain. Thunder crashed overhead and lightning flashed through the sky. The rain made her pelt stick to her; by the time she got back to camp, she was soaking wet.

She heard her kits crying softly in her den, and she rushed to them. "Shh, it'll be okay. I'm here, I'm here." She nudged the kits to her belly, sniffing each one in turn. Firekit squeaked when she sniffed him. He had Darkpelt's scent on him. Willowkit had his scent too. Singekit didn't.

Then Darkpelt walked into the den. Icestar hissed and spat at him angrily. "What did you do to them?" she demanded, rising to her paws.

"I-I didn't do anything. Why do you ask?"

"My kits have your scent on them!"

"It might have been from earlier."

"You didn't get close enough to them!"

Darkpelt stared at her. "I didn't hurt them or do anything, I've been hunting."

Firekit and Singekit began to wail, Willowkit squeaked angrily. Icestar returned to them, still hissing curses at Darkpelt. He put a paw forward, but withdrew it. She was still very angry from earlier, when he had said those things. He decided to leave her alone instead of try talking to her again.

* * *

Icestar yowled for the Clan. It was time to give the other kits their names. When the Clan had gathered, she gazed upon the queen Swiftflower and her kits. Thrushkit, Berrykit, and Foxkit were well groomed, their pelts gleaming in the sunlight.

"Dawncloud, you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass down everything you learned from Tigertooth, and you will be training Thrushpaw."

Dawncloud nodded. She stepped forward, bent her head to Thrushpaw's level, and touched noses with the apprentice.

"Blacktail, you are also ready for your first apprentice, I hope every ounce of knowledge you learned from Singefur gets passed down to Berrypaw."

They did the same as Dawncloud and Thrushpaw.

"Runningstep, I think you are ready for a second apprentice, you had a very good mentor in Spottedpelt, and were a great mentor to Brindlefur, and you will be a great mentor for Foxpaw."

Foxpaw's nose crashed against Runningstep's. The young apprentice was extremely hyper. His eyes were shining as he padded off behind his new mentor. The meeting ended, and the cats went back to their dens. Only Icestar stayed awake to talk to Singefur.

* * *

**Me: Did you like that chapter?**

**Icestar: Yeah…kind of… But the song was sad!**

**Darkpelt: Don't put me in a stupid situation where Icestar is trying to kill me!**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Next Chapter preview:**

**Chapter 9: The Moon's River**

**Moonriver…has her kits…another SHOCKING surprise and DEPRESSING surprise comes up.**


	14. Pt4 The Moon's River

Chapter 9: The Moon's River

Icestar put Swiftflower in charge of taking care of her kits while she hunted. The queen didn't seem very enthusiastic, but she took care of them anyway. Now, the young leader crouched behind a ground squirrel, ready to pounce on it. Moonriver's belly was getting bigger, and her actions became limited. Moon was always at her side now, helping her in the medicine cat's den.

After about five more minutes, Icestar went back home with the mouse in her jaws. When she got back to camp, Darkpelt raced all the way from the warriors' den to her.

"Icestar! ThunderClan warriors are heading this way!" he yowled.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! But one of the warriors was…was Tigerbelly's mate!"

"Did she become a queen?"

"N-no. His death was too quick."

Icestar stared at him for a long time. Then her ears pricked and she turned to the nursery. They were coming for her kits.

* * *

"Firekit, Singekit, and Willowkit are fine, Icestar. How many times do you have to ask and I have to tell you?" Swiftflower groaned angrily. "I'll protect them with my life!"

"ThunderClan is here!" Darkpelt snarled.

Icestar whipped around, spitting at the intruders. "Go away!" she hissed. "There is nothing for you here!" Her tail lashed from side to side as she said that. The deputy, Dragontail, stepped forward. Brackenpelt, Tigerbelly's mate, was right behind him.

"Actually, we do have something here. Give us the kits and no one will get killed!"

"Never! They belong to ShadowClan!"

"They belong to their mother's Clan!"

"I know," Icestar growled while wrapping her tail protectively around her kits. "ShadowClan is my Clan."

"And we'll fight to the death to protect them!" Darkpelt stalked to her side, crouching beside her. "The whole Clan will."

At that, every warrior, apprentice, queen, and the elder Dapplefur flanked the leader and her deputy on both sides. The warriors began to growl while the kits squeaked in anger. Icestar lowed softly. The ThunderClan warriors crouched also, Dragontail in front and Brackenpelt beside him. His eyes glinted in the fading sunlight.

"We'll fight to the death too, Icestar." A cruel smile spread across his face.

Moon was close to her, and she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He glanced at her; she nodded quickly. He picked his way silently to her kits, not taking his eyes off Thornface, a respectable ThunderClan warrior.

_Hurry_, Icestar thought. _They can attack and kill us right now!_

Dragontail let out a battle cry, and the cats threw themselves into battle. Singekit let out a wail as he was snatched up not by Moon, but by Thornface. The huge tom swung the kit around, making it squeal in pain. Icestar let out her rage on him first. But it was too late; Thornface had killed him.

"**NO!**" Icestar yowled/screeched.

"It's done, Dragontail!" Mudear hissed happily.

All of the ThunderClan cats vanished, except for Dragontail. "Let this be a warning, that if you don't give those kits to us by moonrise tomorrow, that there will be even more deaths."

Icestar crouched beside the dead kit, letting out wails of grief. Her claws dug into the ground as she licked him desperately, searching for a heartbeat. Willowkit's eyes were huge, while Firekit's eyes were closed. Both were whimpering. Swiftflower hung her head. For a moment, time seemed to stand still, as the sun hung in the sky, clinging to give light to the mourning cats, its' fiery rays giving no warmth to the saddened Clan. The words left seemed to hang with it.

"…there will be even more deaths…"

Icestar picked the kit up in her mouth, and carried it to a burial place. She came back to camp muddy, looking frail and old instead of the young, spunky cat ShadowClan once knew. She padded into her den. That night, Icestar dreamed.

She was standing in a strange grove, or so she thought. The trees were covered with snow, the first signs of leaf-bare showing right through their branches. Two cats were playing together, their pelts shining with the morning light's rays. The other cat, a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws, was being slightly crushed by the flame-colored tom. The she-cat looked up.

"Willowkit?" whispered Icestar.

"Mom?" the she-cat murmured.

"My kits!"

The tom looked up too. They scrambled over to her.

"Mom, we haven't seen you since…Singekit," Firekit meowed.

"Yeah, why did Loststar bring us here?" Willowkit mewled softly.

"Wait, _Loststar_ brought you here?"

"Yes, and our Twolegs are taking really good care of us. They named me Princess! But how did you forget he brought us here?"

"Yeah, how?"

As Icestar started to reply, a Twoleg walked out of its nest, shouting, "Rusty! Princess! Smudge!" Princess shot toward the nest, and the Twoleg picked her up and began to stroke her.

"Mom, I have to go. If you come back, me and Smudge can show you to our Twoleg," Rusty purred, rubbing up against Icestar. The tom turned toward the nest as another cat loped over to the Twoleg. He didn't turn back.

Icestar jolted awake. Why had she had that dream? Were they really going to start the prophecy again? This soon? No, they could not do that; they were too young! But, maybe they would. Maybe Firestar would live again. Maybe…

* * *

The next day, Loststar padded into the ShadowClan camp. Icestar had arranged for him to come take the kits away, along with his kit, Littlekit. The prophecy had come true, again. Loststar picked up Willowkit, then he let Firekit follow him out of the camp.

"Goodbye, my kits. I love you," Icestar whispered, closing her eyes.

Firekit looked back at his mother, tears in his eyes. "Mommy, do I have to leave? I love you."

"Firekit, I love you too. You will grow into a great leader one day."

"So are you, but why do I have to go?"

"My son, there are so many reasons…"

"Firekit, come on!" yowled Loststar.

Icestar turned away. She could hear her son mewling like he was a newborn kit again. Moonriver padded over to her, the cat's belly bulged with unborn kits.

"I'm sorry, Icestar. But they're safe now, with the Twolegs."

"I know. I had a dream, that truly showed me what would happen, what their names would be. The prophecy is coming true, and they're the ones to fulfill it. I know they're safe."

* * *

Moonriver licked her kits again. Their names were Ravenkit and Graykit. Ravenkit was like his mother, while Graykit looked like his father, Moon. Graykit was a solid gray tom with long hair, while Ravenkit was a small, skinny tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and a long white-tipped tail. Moonriver didn't think he would live through his first leaf-bare.

"They're beautiful," murmured Icestar.

"Yes, they are, my river," Moon purred.

"Ravenkit is so tiny. How long do you think he'll survive?" Moonriver asked, staring at the kits. "He doesn't look strong."

Silverwind padded over to join them. "You survived their birth, so I think he'll survive his first leaf-bare."

Riverwing and Gentlefrost walked silently into the den, in their mouths they held Sandkit and Dustkit, Wildstar's two kits. The cats' faces were grave. Icestar instinctively jumped to her paws.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Riverwing set down Dustkit. "The Clans are shifting, we are now going to the ThunderClan camp to live. Loststar knows that the prophecy is beginning again, so he asked for Wildstar to give his kits to us."

"But…how…why?" Icestar stammered.

Riverwing shrugged. Gentlefrost broke in, saying, "He said that Firestar sent him a dream, and he said that Firekit would need a good mate, so he chose Sandkit."

"Sandkit…"

"Yes, Sandkit."

Icestar nodded thoughtfully, eyes wistful. "I will try to speak with Firestar tonight, in my dreams. Maybe he has something to tell me…" The young leader padded away, going toward her den. She collapsed on her mossy bed, curling up into a tight ball and closing her eyes. She was looking for Firestar. Then she saw him, sitting in a patch of catnip. His ears were pricked forward, most likely listening for her. Icestar padded over.

"Firestar? Do you have a message for me?"

"Yes, Icestar. My great grandson will be following in your pawsteps."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes. Ice will melt, fire will reign. Brambles will not scar, then ice will freeze over again."

"What does that mean? Is it about the leaders? Is it about me?"

"Ice, my granddaughter. Ice."

Icestar watched as he faded away. What did that mean? Would something happen to her? Was Firestar angry with her? Why did he say that? When would it happen? Those questions were not answered. She woke up too soon.

* * *

**Hi. I was up last night talking to 4EverSleepingDragon. I didn't have time to finish the chapter. The story is going to be at least 15 chapters long, 'cause it's going to be not a four-part, but a full-fledged one! Whooo!**

**Inner child: Yeah. Icestar is gonna—**

**Me: NO! NO SPOILERS!**

**Inner child: Meep!**

**Next chapter preview:**

**why should I tell you right now?**


	15. Pt4 Last Chapter

Chapter 10: The Ice Melts, and A Star is Lost

Leaf-bare came so quickly. Icestar's kits, now called Rusty and Princess, were living with Twolegs, with Loststar's kit, now named Smudge. Rusty had green eyes, Princess had a piercing blue, and Smudge had brown. They looked nothing like their parents, and that made Icestar and Loststar sad, because their kits would never see what their parents had done: Save the Clans. The prophecy said that the kits would look like them to fulfill the quest, but they didn't. Instead, they looked like their grandparents. (A/N: do they have names for that?)

Now, as brother and sister padded along the Thunderpath, the leaders talked about how they had already lost three of their nine lives.

* * *

Three moons ago… 

Icestar paced in front of the stream. Her fur was plastered to her body from the rain. Loststar stood across the stream, his green eyes following his sister's every move. Ever since the Clans had shifted, and he had become the RiverClan leader, she, the new ThunderClan leader, had been angered. No cat knew why.

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you!" he spat, fur bristling.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care!" she hissed.

"I'm your brother, Icestar! Of course I care about you!"

She didn't stop pacing. Her white pelt and fierce amber eyes reminded him of Brambleclaw, his father. After the major greencough incident, he was determined to find the cure to the sickness. He died when he slipped on the edge of the gorge, falling to his death at the rocks below. Loststar was afraid that would happen to her, too, since her deputy, Darkpelt had died of the sickness a few days before.

"Do you want to know?"

Loststar had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice she had stopped pacing. Her amber gaze was now fixed on him.

"Yes, please."

She sighed. "I lost a life fighting with Dragontail, but…no one seemed to notice or care. He did that deliberately, so I couldn't save my own son from his death!"

He remembered Singekit. The tom looked exactly alike Singefur, and he would have been a great warrior if it weren't for that mouse-brained warrior!

Loststar shook his head. He couldn't believe that his sister had lost a life so soon.

"So you only have eight lives left? Well, so do I."

"What do you mean, brother? Did you lose a life too?"

"yes, I fought Lightstar." Loststar lowered his eyes from her gaze. "she overpowered me, and I lost miserably."

Icestar stared at him for a long while, one life down for both of them, eight to go.

* * *

Two moons ago… 

The leaders slowly rose to their paws. Another life was lost! This time, they only had seven. Icestar padded out of the den first, and Loststar followed shortly after. Moonriver padded out of the nursery, nudging little Ravenkit forward. Moon watched proudly as his son made his way over to him. Icestar smiled; Loststar frowned.

"Isn't that the medicine cat apprentice?"

Icestar glanced at him nervously. "Yes," she admitted.

"You _let _her have kits? That's against the warrior code!"

"You think I had a choice? She was already pregnant when she told me!"

Loststar gave a snort. "You're just like that BloodClan leader, stubborn, and always a smart-a—"

"Shut you stupid, mouse-brained mouth! You have no right to just say those I front of my Clan, I would never do that to you!" Her voice was slightly high-pitched. Her amber eyes would set a whole forest on fire if it was possible. "The only reason we're like this is because we are fading away from each other. If the shift hadn't of happened, we would still be the best brother and sister in the whole forest."

"I hope you're right, _sister_," he snapped angrily, stomping off.

Two lives down, seven to go.

* * *

One moon ago… 

She had pushed him away. This was her third life she had lost, and it was all because of him! He just _had _to go to Wildstar, he just _had_ to tell him what kind of situation they were in, he just _had _to fight her, and take a life! HOW DARE HIM! Icestar would be glad if he was sent to HellClan instead of StarClan. He could live with his own kind; hellcats! That evil, good for nothing tomcat would lose his last life to her!

"Icestar? Are you okay?" Silverwind meowed.

"Yes," Icestar muttered.

"Loststar and Wildstar will pay!" Sun and River spat.

Sun was a beautiful cat, especially for BloodClan. River, a handsome blue-gray tabby tom, was her mate, and they were always so tense, probably from living in an alley for their whole lives. Moon was her brother, a great one to say the least, not like the tenser relationship of Icestar and Loststar.

"Yes, they will," Icestar hissed.

* * *

Present… 

Now they had made up, acting as brothers and sisters should. Their quarrels had shortened to a daily routine, while their threats had vanished altogether. They would be meeting Shadow and Sasha, the two kittypets that would be living with Rusty and Princess and would be taking care of them.

Shadow had been trained as a warrior, but had left to become a kittypet since his mate, Sasha, was a kittypet. Shadow's former name and Clan were never known. His brother had left to become a warrior for the Tribe of Rushing Water, but no cat knew his name or why he left. Icestar intended to ask those questions, but forgot all about them when she saw the two cats padding down the large, gray Thunderpath.

Sasha had amazing aquamarine eyes, while Shadow had green eyes that seemed slightly distant. "Hello."

Kittypet. The thought raced through Icestar's mind, making her shiver. "Hello, Shadow, Sasha." Loststar dipped his head, nudging her to do so. The leaders exchanged foul glances as they settled down in the brush, allowing Shadow to talk about how Rusty and Princess and Smudge were doing.

"Rusty and his friend Smudge have always been on the fence in the garden, looking out into the forest. Princess, however, stays in the house because she is slightly sick," Shadow meowed.

"What do you mean 'slightly'?" Icestar inquired.

"Well, you see, Princess is…is sick with greencough, as I remember."

"GREENCOUGH!"

"Yes, greencough. Why, is it worse now in the Clans?"

"My deputy died from it three moons ago. I don't want my daughter to…"

Shadow looked at her sympathetically. Sasha looked pained. Loststar was looking away into the forest. Icestar listened to the many forest sounds around her.

"Well, we must be going," Sasha mewed.

"Why? You just got here!" Icestar protested, scrambling to her paws.

"yes, I know, but our humans will be angry if we aren't back soon."

Sasha waited for Shadow to rise, then padded away back to Twolegplace. Icestar and Loststar made their way back to their camps, not saying goodbye. As Icestar entered her own camp, she noticed a new cat sitting at the foot of Highrock, his pelt gray and black and his eyes demon-like. He looked at her; she didn't look at him, for she knew who he was.

It was Demonheart.

* * *

**I decided to leave you on a cliffy, because the sequel won't come out until I have at least 15 reviews, maybe more. But here is a preview for the next story:**

**Inner Demons of Ice and Fire**

**Demonheart glared daggers as Icestar said that. His red eyes flared up like fire itself.**

"**Well maybe you wouldn't mind if I talk to good old Hauntstar. Maybe he would like to handle this situation!"**

**Icestar shrugged. "Go ahead, you will always be of HellClan no matter what." She turned away and padded out of her den, tail fluffed up.**

**That was a short preview, but my inner child is messing with my brain.**

**Inner child: It's so…pink!  
****Me: poke it, see what it does.  
****Inner child: (pokes brain)  
****Brain: (jiggle, wiggle)**

**_In Loving Memory of_**

**William Burris Andrews**


End file.
